Love at First Sight
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Rescue Bots Reader-Insert. The reader is the brand new Rescue Bot on the team, and falls for Blades the first moment she laid optics on him. R&R! Set in the Rescue Bots universe.


You finally arrived on Earth, where Optimus said you would land. You landed in Griffin Rock, the city where the other Rescue Bots were. They expected you to be a boy, but you weren't. You were a female bot with (f/c) optics and (f/c) armor with (f/c) streaks going down your sides. You explored the new planet around you, looking around for a vehicle mode to scan so no one would get scared of you. Spotting a (f/v), you scan it, transforming into your designated vehicle of choice as you drove off to the location Optimus had given you before you had arrived on Earth. Before, you were in a small pod ship on your own, but now, you were free to roam around like you were able to on Cybertron before your planet had fallen.

As you made your way towards the city, you were suddenly stopped by five other vehicles, probably the other Autobots awaiting your arrival. You saw a helicopter, construction truck, a fire truck, and a police car. "Hey, are you the new Rescue Bot that arrived?" The cop car asked you as you spoke up, "Yeah, that's me. You must be the other Bots Optimus told me about." You said, revving you engine a bit in excitement as the fire truck chuckled a bit. "Easy kid, don't want us getting too excited. Follow us, Optimus is expecting you." He said as you four rolled out, well, the helicopter flew, who caught your optics for most of the trip towards wherever you were going. You hoped to meet him and see what he was like and such.

You were lead to a huge bunker, seeing the Autobot Insignia on the wall, the faction you would dedicate your spark to. You then saw the big bot himself, Optimus Prime, awaiting near the command center as all you skidded to a stop, transforming one by one until you were last. Optimus saw you, walking over. "(F/n), welcome. I never expected your arrival to be soon." He mentions to you as you shrugged, saluting him. "Whenever a Rescue Bot is needed sir, we come to save the day." You say as he nods, looking over at the others. "Fellow Autobots, meet (f/n), the newest Rescue Bot to the team. Treat her with much respect like you would yourselves." He says as the four mechs nod, watching Optimus head out before it was just you and the other four Rescue Bots. "So, um... What are your names?" You asked the others as the Fire-bot went first. "Name's Heatwave (f/n). Pleasure to meet you. We've never had a girl on the team before." He mentions as he saw you face off bland normalness. "Great.. Thanks for the fact Heatwave." You say as the Construction-bot went up next. "I'm Boulder. Nice to meet you." He says, shaking your hand as you smiled, nodding. "You too Boulder, nice to meet ya too." You said, seeing the Cop-bot introduce himself next after Boulder. "I'm Chase Miss. (F/n.) An honor to meet a lady such as yourself." He said in a gentleman like manner, making your cheek plates fluster a bit. "Why, thank you Chase. Your too kind." You say, turning your attention to the last Rescue Bot, who catches your optics once more.

You saw he had a green visor on, and his armor was mainly a silver and orange color with the Autobot Insignia on his chest plate. You slowly walk over to him, still blushing. "Hi there..." You say to him, getting his attention as he saw you, looking a bit nervous. "Oh, hi... You must be (f/n), the new Bot.. Nice to meet you." He says as you nod, not blaming him for feeling nervous. He was mostly surrounded by male bots, so being around a female bot must've made him feel nervous. As you were about to say another word, you heard an alarm off, causing you to cover your audio receptors from the loud noise. "Something must be going on in the city!" He said, rushing off to go to the others, looking to him. "Hey, I never got your name!" You shout as he looked back to you, transforming. "Its Blades!" He shouts back before he flies off to join the others, leaving you by yourself. You sighed, looking around the base a bit.

After a few days, Optimus calls you to the command center, leaving you to think what he wanted. "You called me Optimus?" You ask him as he turns around, seeing you as he nodded, motioning for you to come in. You do that, feeling a bit excited. You thought about what he was going to tell you. You imagined yourself helping to bust some bad guys or robots on your own, proving your worth to the team. "(F/n), you've been in the base for long enough. I am granting you permission to take one of the other Rescue Bots to show you around Griffin Rock." He tells you, feeling the inside of you sink from disappointment before an idea came to your head. If you went with Blades, you could get to know him better, granted you had a crush on the bot anyways. "Sure sir... If its acceptable, I'd like to take Blades with me." You say, seeing him nod in approval, calling Blades in as he explained to him that he would be your escort. A bit scared and nervous, he agrees, taking you outside as you both transform to head to the city, looking for places that didn't have humans in it or less humans as possible.

After a while, you two were near the docks, a place where no humans were around right now. You already saw downtown and park of the park, where many of the human children fascinated, reminding you of yourself when you were young like them. As you two walked, there was an uncomfortable moment if silence besides some seagulls being their usual selves. Once in a while,you noticed Blades' hand move near yours, but then moves back, showing his total nervousness around you. After thirty minutes of walking, you take your hand into his, letting you both blush as you walked now, hands together, not looking at each other once during your tour he was giving you.

As soon as the sun was beginning to set, Blades brought you to the Fire Station, where Optimus introduced you to the Burns family, who would be your partners as well. After introductions were done, you walked back over to Blades, smiling a bit. "Hey... I wanted to thank you for the tour today... I know much more planet now thanks to you Blades." You say as he nods, smiling a bit, blushing himself. "T-Thanks (f/n)... Means a lot to me." He says to you, watching you kiss his cheek, causing him to blush more as you smiled more. "How about next time we just go on a normal walk. Just the two of us together?" You asked as he nodded, liking the plan. He kissed your cheek back, seeing you blush before walking over to talk to Kade as you slowly felt your cheek. He just kissed you, making you more happy on the inside.


End file.
